Homecoming
by Lady Tsuru27
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are given a chance to step into an alternate timeline – one where Frieza never destroyed the Saiyans. But is it really a good thing, or will they soon be begging to go back to their own time?
1. Bulma Does It Again

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, so can't make money off of 'em. **

**Warnings: slight cursing and bratty teenagers. **

**Summary: Goku and Vegeta are given a chance to step into an alternate timeline – one where Frieza never destroyed the Saiyans. But is it really a good thing, or will they soon be begging to go back to their own time? As Vegeta gets involved in politics, Goku learns what a little monster he might have turned out to be. And then there's Raditz… **

**Notes: Saiyan family time! Well, I just kept thinking about what Vegetasei would be like if there wasn't a war going on, and about how that would affect our heroes. Also, I thought the idea of a bratty teenaged Raditz was too funny to pass up. This fic takes place after the Cell saga, but Goku didn't die (so really, it's Goku and Vegeta from an alternate timeline exploring an alternate ALTERNATE timeline). Enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter One: Bulma Does It Again

It was early in the morning when Vegeta, Prince of All (count 'em, 4) Saiyans entered Bulma's laboratory with a scowl on his face and his fists balled tightly. Walking into the brightly-lit area, he could see that Goku was already there, looking sleepy but curious. The orange-clad man smiled brightly and waved as Vegeta came near.

"This had better be good, Woman," Vegeta grumbled, leaning against a large computer and crossing his arms, "It's too damn early for any of your nonsense."

"Oh, shut up," Bulma snapped, looking over her shoulder as she messed with a computer console next to something large beneath a tarp. "This'll be worth your while, princey-boy."

"I told you not to call me that!" Vegeta glared at his mate and glanced covertly at Goku, who didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"You didn't mind it when I called you that the other night," Bulma taunted.

"Shut it!"

"What're you two talking about?" Goku asked, looking from Vegeta's bright red face to Bulma's back as the woman continued to tweak with buttons and nobs.

"Nothing," she said, finally turning around to face them, "OK, so you're both probably wondering why I called you here…"

"Spit it out already!" came Vegeta's command, which Bulma answered by sticking out her tongue.

"I'll get to it!" she huffed, "Anyway, I've been working on a replica of Trunks' time capsule. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Goku said, "The big, yellow thing. Is that what's under that sheet?"

"Yep!" Bulma nodded proudly, "Only it's not an **exact **replica of his. This one, by my calculations, is more advanced!"

"In what way?" Vegeta asked, though he looked away as if in boredom.

"Well, Trunks' time machine could go back and forth in time. This baby can take you sideways! That means it can take you not only to an alternate timeline before something happened; it can also take you to a timeline before something happened, and then instantly take you to a little bit in the future in that timeline!"

There was silence in the lab. Vegeta and Goku exchanged confused glances.

"It means that instead of just going, say, a year in the past before that coffee place down the street closed, you could go to that point and then travel into the future to see what that future would be like if it hadn't closed!"

Silence and more confused looks.

"Ugh… Look, it works better, alright?"

"Cool," Goku said.

"Hmph," Vegeta muttered.

"Not only that," Bulma continued her explanation, "it can also take you anywhere in the universe!"

"OK…"

"So what, woman?"

"UGH! You two are so dense!" Bulma stomped her foot, "That means that you two could go back to a timeline where Planet Vegeta was never destroyed!"

There was a moment of shocked silence, and then Vegeta stepped forward. "Do you mean that?" he asked somewhat quietly, "Can that thing really take us there?"

"Absolutely! I thought that you two might want to see what it would be like. After all, I know how homesick you get, Vegeta." Bulma's tone was a bit tender as she looked at her husband's hopeful expression. "And you, Goku. You've never even seen your home world. Wouldn't you want to see what you'd be like if you'd never come to Earth and hit your head?"

"Well, kinda," Goku scratched at the place where his scar was hidden beneath his hair, "I guess it would be kinda neat!"

"So how about it? Want me to send you into the past?"

"Fine," Vegeta spoke up quickly, and he seemed almost happy beneath his stoic expression, "Kakarot, hurry up and get ready. Go tell your woman so she won't tear the city apart looking for you."

"That won't be necessary," Bulma said, "No matter how long you're in that other world, you'll only be gone a second in this world."

"Then let's go!" Vegeta leapt onto the platform and ripped off the tarp. This machine did resemble Trunks', but it was larger and painted white.

"Oh, boy!" Goku jumped up beside Vegeta, "I wonder what they eat on Vegetasei? I hope they have lots!"

"Kakarot, it's a planet full of Saiyans!" Vegeta scoffed, "There was always plenty of food! In the palace, at least. Woman, how do you open this infernal machine?"

"Like this," Bulma joined them on the platform, and pressed a red button next to the top. The glass dome lifted up, and Goku was the first to jump into one of the four seats.

"Neat-o!" he said, looking around.

"Don't touch anything!" Vegeta hopped into the machine and sat in one of the front seats.

"Don't **you** touch anything, either, Vegeta," Bulma said, and began typing into a keyboard on the machine. "OK, it's set," she said, "When you're ready to come back, get into the machine and hit the big, red button. Don't let anyone see this, OK? Oh, and whatever you do, do NOT let anyone know you're from a different timeline!"

"Yeah, woman, we won't. Now let's get going!" Vegeta waved off her warnings, gripping the dashboard in front of him eagerly.

"All right, you boys have fun!" she said, and pressed the button to close the hatch. It came down and sealed, and Bulma walked back to the computer terminal at the base of the platform. With another press of a button, Vegeta and Goku saw the lab disappear. There was a bright flash of light, a feeling of flying through air, and then…

Vegeta gasped as he looked outside the window to see a sight he hadn't seen in years; the red sky of Vegetasei.

TBC

**Well? Reviews are appreciated! ^^**


	2. Family Reunion

**Notes: Keep in mind that this is a messed-up timeline. Therefore, instead of being six years older than Goku, Vegeta is only two years older. **

Chapter Two: Family Reunion

Vegeta almost couldn't believe it. He had never expected to see his home again, but here it was, just as he remembered it. It had been so long, but his memory hadn't failed him at all. He even recognized where the time machine had landed.

They were currently in a forest, surrounded by tall trees thicker than either he or Goku could wrap their arms around. Moss hung from the branches, and all around them fuzzy little creatures scampered away in fear at their sudden appearance. Almost in a dream-like state, Vegeta lifted the hatch and took his first breath of Vegetan air. It was just as he remembered, though the smell of blood wasn't as strong.

He jumped out of the capsule, looking around fondly. Yes, he knew just where they were. Peering through the gaps in the trees, he could see the towering walls of the palace in the distance. They weren't so far from the capital city. Behind him, Goku got out of the machine and looked around.

"Wow, it's different from Earth," he said. Vegeta snorted in answer.

"Of course it's different from Earth, Kakarot! This is our home world! Let me guess. You don't remember it at all."

"Uh, no… But I was only a baby, so why would I?"

"Hmph. Right, why would someone with such low intelligence remember it at all? Let's go."

"Wait, Vegeta! What about our disguises?"

"Hm?"

"You know, what are we going to call ourselves? I guess I can still be Goku, since nobody knows me as that, but what about you?"

"Huh. Fine," Vegeta crossed his arms as he thought about it, "I suppose I could call myself…"

"How about Geta?"

"What?" Vegeta glared at his comrade, "What kind of name is that?"

"Well, it's really just half of your name, but nobody'll know, right?"

"Kakarot, that's-"

"Ah, ah! It's Goku!"

"Grr!" Vegeta stomped his foot in irritation, "Fine, GOKU! What kind of name is Geta?"

"I think it's a good name!" Goku grinned, "But if you've got something better, you can go with that, too."

"Oh, I'm getting impatient!" Vegeta stormed off through the trees, "Geta it is, then!"

"Yay!" Goku hopped after him, "Let's go, then! I'm hungry…"

XXXXX

With Frieza's wrath no longer looming above them, the Saiyans seemed to have become a bit more carefree. Vegeta noticed that the city had changed from the way he remembered it. In his own timeline, the citizens had gone about their daily chores with an air of depression. Hardly anyone walked the streets except for Frieza's minions. The few street vendors that had been brave enough to set up shop in broad daylight had mostly been cowering behind the counters and glancing nervously down the streets.

Now, the streets were positively lively. Vegeta was unprepared for the crowds that packed the streets. Even women were walking around freely, not bothering to keep their small children too close to them. Saiyans being Saiyans, there were several scuffles. However, these minor disturbances were broken up quickly and most of them seemed to be friendly debates between laughing contestants who barely put any strength at all into their punches.

Naturally, a few heads turned as Vegeta and Goku wandered down the street. A few Saiyans were naturally attuned to others' energies, and the extremely powerful newcomers were cause for some speculation. However, Vegeta was too busy taking everything in and visiting his childhood memories, comparing the two worlds and deciding that he rather liked this one better.

Goku, of course, was ogling the many food stands and restaurants.

"Mmm! That smells good!" he sighed as they passed a vendor selling freshly-grilled meat.

"It's Saiyan fare," Vegeta said proudly, "Ka- er, Goku, you cannot imagine the feasts we used to enjoy, even in those dark times… We Saiyans eat a simple diet, but it's the best food in the universe…" he couldn't help that his stomach was beginning to growl as loudly as Goku's.

"I say we eat!" Goku said excitedly, but Vegeta grabbed him by the collar as he tried to rush into the nearest restaurant.

"Wait!" the prince pulled him back, "We don't have any money! Damn it…"

"Aww…"

Now their little excursion wasn't shaping up to be as enjoyable as they had both anticipated. It seemed that there was food around every corner, and they were prohibited from eating any of it. They both wished they had eaten before coming here. Vegeta was beginning to consider stooping to hunting something in the forest when someone ran up and took hold of Goku's arm.

"Bardock!" the person, a tall burly man with short, spiky hair, slammed an arm around Goku's shoulders with a wide grin on his face. "Where ya been, huh?" he asked.

"Uh… who are you?"

"It's… wait, you're not Bardock!" Toma let go of Goku and stood back, a wary look on his face, "But you don't look like Turles… Just who are you?"

"Uhh…" Goku was at a loss for words.

"Huh… wait, I get it!" the tall man smiled again, "You must be a relative of Bardock! Right?"

"Um…"

"Thought so. How are you related to him?"

"I'm not…"

"He's a cousin," Vegeta said, nudging Goku with his foot, "Bardock's cousin Goku."

"Oh. What about you?" the man asked, pointing to Vegeta, "You a relative? You look kinda familiar…"

"No, I'm a friend of Goku's…" Vegeta scowled as he said the word 'friend', then a more pleasant look crossed his face, "More like commander. You see, Goku and I went into space years ago. We have just now come back, and he's looking for his family. I must stay with him, because he can't really be trusted on his own. He's a bit of an idiot, you see."

"Hey, I am not!" Goku protested.

"Uh… O… K… Well, do you two need any help finding Bardock?" the man asked, "I'm his friend Toma. Hey, sorry about earlier," he said to Goku, "You look just like him! I swear, his whole family look alike… It's kinda creepy."

"Take us to him," Vegeta said.

"Sure. What's your name again?"

"Geta…"

"Geta? OK, well, follow me, then."

As they followed behind Toma, Goku gave Vegeta a confused look. "Raditz mentioned a man called Bardock a few times," Vegeta whispered, "He was your father, I believe."

"Oh…" Goku was lost in thought as they passed through the streets, and hardly noticed when the crowd thinned out and they came into a more residential area of town. He was thinking about what his father would be like, and it occurred to him that he would most likely meet himself as well. He wondered what he would have been like if he'd been raised in the place of his birth.

He got his answer when Toma led them to a two-story house in what looked to be a middle-class neighborhood. It didn't look very fancy, but the place was clean and quiet. There was even a front lawn that looked well-groomed. Goku and Vegeta gawked for a moment as Toma said, "Well, here you are. I'd stop in to see Bardock, too, but I have to do something. Besides, don't wanna butt in on family time, right?" he laughed a little. "See ya later," he said, and walked back down the street with a wave of his hand.

"This is it," Goku muttered, steeling himself. For once, Vegeta didn't seem too eager to lead the way. He allowed Goku to follow the paved walkway to the curved door, and followed at a safe distance. He didn't feel too nervous, but he was surprised to feel Goku's anxiety coming off in his energy.

With another moment for preparation, Goku raised his hand to knock on the door. That was when something flew out of a second-story window and hit him on the head.

"HEY!" a shrill voice came from the open window, "That was my game system, you little twerp!"

"Lemme go, you dumb jerk!" a shriller voice answered, and then there was the sound of a scuffle.

"How dare you?" screamed the first voice.

"I wanted to play, too!" shrieked the second.

"Oh, yeah? LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE BEING THROWN OUT THE WINDOW?"

Seconds later, Goku and Vegeta looked up in alarm as two legs, clad in blue shorts, came kicking through the window. A torso followed, then a flailing child, probably ten years old, was thrust through. Goku and Vegeta both gasped when they saw that an older boy with long, spiky hair was holding the younger out the window. They were looking at Raditz and Kakarot. The younger, looking just like Goku, was screaming death threats as his elder brother held him aloft and obviously prepared to toss him to the ground.

"Lemme go!" Kakarot whined, "DAAAAD!"

"What the hell-?" Now Goku and Vegeta spun around to see an exact copy of Goku, wearing a black training gi, stomp angrily from the side of the house. "What are you two- wait…" he paused in mid-shout towards the window as he saw the two newcomers on the doorstep. "Uh… Who are you two?"

Before either of them could answer, there was a roar from the window. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Raditz was screaming, "YOU RIPPED OUT A CHUNK OF MY HAIR! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

"Hold on," Bardock muttered to the visitors as he rushed into the house. They heard his footsteps tramping up the stairs, then Raditz and Kakarot were yanked back through the window. "What in bloody hell are you DOING!" Bardock's voice carried through the open window, "Didn't you see we have company? Can't you two behave for one minute?"

"He threw my game system out the window!"

"He wouldn't let me play!"

"Dammit, boys! Kakarot, go to your room! Raditz, stay here until you cool off!" There was the sound of a door slamming, and the window slammed shut with a very pissed-off sounding growl of frustration from Raditz. Bardock finally reappeared in the doorway, looking hassled. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked a bit irritably.

"Uh… I- I'm Goku. I'm, uh, your cousin, I think."

"You think?"

"We've been gone for quite some time," Vegeta said, "Out, er, exploring the galaxy. I'm Geta, his superior."

"I see…" Bardock gave them both an appraising look. "Well, the family resemblance is strong," Bardock said, "You look just like me… All right, come on in."

He led them into the house, which was sparsely furnished and had few decorative items. It was clean and tidy, but it was apparent that Bardock didn't care much for homemaking. There were cabinets filled with machine parts in the living room, and when he led them into the dining room he had to clear the table of mechanical debris.

"I'm in the middle of a project," he explained, "There's crap lying all over the house, so just ignore it and don't touch anything. You guys hungry?"

"Boy, are we ever!" Goku cried, and Vegeta nodded.

"All right, I've got some snacks around here somewhere…" Bardock rummaged in the pantry and then brought out a large loaf of bread and some cheese. A huge box of what looked like beef jerky accompanied this repast, and Vegeta and Goku dug in gratefully. Bardock gave them each a large glass of a sweet-smelling drink, which they downed with enjoyment.

"Sorry about earlier," Bardock said, gnawing on some jerky, "Those were my sons, Raditz and Kakarot. They're ill-behaved monkeys."

"Are they?" Goku asked, "The older one looked kinda like a bully…"

"Are you kidding? They're equally horrible! If my mate were alive, she'd have them sent to the zoo!"

"You mean m- er, your wife's dead?" Goku nearly dropped his glass.

"Yeah," Bardock said gruffly, leaning back and crossing his arms with an unreadable expression on his face, "Died while giving birth to Kakarot."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Well, that's life. So where have you been all this time? Why didn't you come home sooner?"

"Um, we were kinda held back a little," Goku said, then shut his mouth when Vegeta stomped his foot beneath the table.

"We've been traveling and training," Vegeta said.

"I see… Say, you two weren't sent out to hunt down Frieza's minions, were you?" Bardock asked.

"… Yes… Yes, we were," Vegeta said cautiously, "We've killed a fair few of them."

"Nice work," Bardock said, seeming to approve, "We don't need any of that scum around here… Since the Revolution, we've been doing better than ever."

"Revolution?"

"Yeah, you didn't hear? We managed to rise up and defeat Frieza and his army! After we got the king out of the way, we-"

"What did you say?"

"We overthrew the king," Bardock said, leaning forward again, "Sounds shocking, but he wasn't doing the planet any good, making deals with back-stabbers like Frieza…"

"Wh- where is the king now?" Vegeta asked, shocked, "And the prince?"

"Oh, they survived," Bardock said, "I mean, the king wasn't really up for fighting the people's will, once Frieza took his son. He wasn't up for much of anything, really. Kinda pathetic, but it's understandable. Actually, they don't live too far from here."

"Not far at all, old man!" All three Saiyans turned their heads. Standing in the doorway was a twelve-year-old Vegeta.

TBC


	3. Ode to a Fallen King

**Notes: Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You've rallied me to keep going, so I'll keep going! ^^ It's been hectic here, but I've finally got a break to write. Enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter Three: Ode to a Fallen King

"Vegeta," Bardock sighed, "What did I tell you about coming in uninvited?"

"I'm still the prince," the young boy scoffed, "Whether I'm in power or not, It's in my blood! I'll come in when I want to!"

"Keep that up, and I'll call your father," Bardock warned.

"Hmph. Fine. Sorry. But I need to talk to Kakarot. Where is he?"

"In his room."

"Good," Vegeta swept past the three adults, a red cape flowing behind him.

"Speak of the devil," Bardock sighed again, "That was the former prince, Vegeta. He's friends with Kakarot, though I don't see why my boy puts up with him…"

Vegeta was too surprised to feel insulted. It was too much information for him. "Goku," he muttered, standing, "I'll leave you here. I have to go now…"

"Geta…" Goku looked up, a bit worried, but Vegeta walked out of the room.

"Well, that's nice," Bardock scoffed as the door slammed, "Not even a thank-you! Are you really friends with that jerk?"

"Well, yeah," Goku said, "Sorry about him. He's kinda… It's complicated… When he gets like this, though, it's best to leave him alone."

"I see. Well, whatever," Bardock said, "So, how are we related, again?"

"Um… Well, ya see, I don't really remember!" Goku scratched the back of his head uncomfortably; lying was not his strong suit, but he had to follow Bulma's instructions. "I just remember my, uh, grandpa telling me that I had family around here. It's been a while."

"Huh. You do have the family resemblance… Well, you can stay if you want. I guess you have no place else to stay?"

"Not really…" Goku felt embarrassed, "And I don't have any money, either…"

"Of course… Well, I'll help you out if you want. But not for long! If you become a bum or anything, I'm kicking you out!"

"Oh, no, I won't! I'm not staying very long, so I won't be a bother!"

"Good. Now, how about some dessert?"

"You bet!"

XXXXX

As soon as he left Bardock's house, Vegeta flew into the air and made a bee-line for his father's energy signature. As soon as Bardock had started talking about the revolution, Vegeta had felt for the former king's ki, panicked at the thought that his father might have been killed. Now, he followed it, irritated like never before at the man.

Vegeta could understand falling under Frieza's control. After all, the ice-jin was very powerful and had an army to rival that of any planet's. But bending to a people's revolution? It was absurd. Surely the king of all saiyans could control his own subjects. Surely their king – his father – was powerful enough to reign in his rightful place on the throne?

Contrary to Vegeta's indignant thoughts, though, King Vegeta seemed to be in no condition to take back his title. In fact, he seemed to be in no condition to stand on his own feet. Vegeta found his father sitting on the lawn of a house that was not nearly as well-kept as Bardock's. It was a small place, one-story only, with weeds choking the lawn and a dilapidated chain-link fence surrounding the parameter. Still hovering in the air, Vegeta looked over the sorry state of the place. The roof needed mending, the walls could use a fresh coat of paint, and that lawn…

Though the grass was in a sorry state, the ex-king seemed to be even worse for wear. He looked up at Vegeta's approach and stood shakily. He didn't speak when Vegeta landed. "Hello, Vegeta," the younger said, feeling strange to call his father by his first name.

"Who's that?" the king's words were a bit slurred. It was then that Vegeta noticed the empty bottles lying around, and the smell of alcohol.

"I am… Geta. A former commander of the Vegetan army."

"Geta?" King Vegeta hiccupped, "I don't remember you. And why you look like me? Huh?"

"I've got one of those faces," Vegeta didn't really know exactly what the earth saying meant, but he hoped it would suffice in this case.

"I see…"

"What's this I hear about you not being king anymore?"

"… I don't wanna talk about it…" King Vegeta plopped back on the grass, his tail unfurled and lying behind him in a most undignified way. He tried to take a swig from an empty bottle, then tossed it aside when it provided no drink.

"You're **going** to talk about it!" Vegeta stepped closer, "Why the hell did you let those peasants take over?"

"I had no choice… I- My son… My planet… All gone to Frieza! I panicked… The peasants, the lower-classes, they took over and got rid of Frieza. They got my son back. But…"

"_It's no wonder the planet fell into Frieza's control!" _Vegeta thought disgustedly, _"He's such a wimp!" _Aloud, he said, "Listen up, you! This is no way for a king to act! You're pathetic!"

"Y- you really think so?"

"Yes, I do!" Vegeta walked closer and kicked one of the bottles aside, "You were once a great king; so start being one again! You at least owe it to me- er, your son!"

"I do?"

"You do! If you cannot be an adequate king, then at least secure the position so that your son may grow up to be a great king!" In a way, Vegeta felt responsible for his alternate self. It was essentially him, after all.

"… Maybe you're right…" the elder Vegeta sighed, "But how can I get back my power? Vegetasei is run by parliament now!"

"Are you afraid of a bunch of namby-pamby morons hiding behind desks? YOU should be the one in the palace, on the throne!"

"You have a point."

"Are you ready, then?"

"Ready? For what?"

Vegeta had a plan now. He knew that there was no way he could stay in this timeline. But at least he could fix it. True, the planet was safe from Frieza. However, Vegeta couldn't let his royal bloodline fizzle out in this tattered house. He couldn't allow his alternate self to grow humbled and soft from having no authority. Most importantly, he couldn't abide the thought that Kakarot's family lived a better life than he did.

There would have to be some drastic changes on Vegetasei. Of course, Vegeta expected resistance. If he met any, he'd simply blow them away. None were as powerful as he was. He and Goku were the only super saiyans on the planet, and Vegeta felt he would be damned if he didn't use that ability in the way it was intended – to keep the weaker people in line.

First, though, he would have to build his father back up. Stooping down to pick up another empty bottle, Vegeta crushed it in his hand and tossed the glass shards aside, unhurt. "If we're going to make you into a king again," he said, dragging the older man up by the arm, "We're going to get you back to your senses first. Come with me!" King Vegeta didn't protest. He was too drunk and too intrigued, and followed willingly as Vegeta led him inside the house.

"First thing's first," Vegeta said, raising his fist, "We've got to knock the drunkenness out of you!"

XXXXX

It was already evening when the younger Vegeta and Kakarot finally came downstairs. Goku was watching Bardock mess with a small machine. Bardock had explained what it was for, but Goku was too fascinated by the situation to listen. He had never really thought about what sort of man his father had been, but inventor had never crossed his mind at all. It was like being with Bulma, and in a way it was comforting to Goku. He liked his father so far.

"Hey, Dad," Kakarot said as the two boys entered the room.

"Hey," Bardock didn't look up from his contraption, "You kids hungry yet?"

"Hell, yeah!" Kakarot said emphatically.

"Don't say that word," Bardock said half-heartedly, "I'll order pizza as soon as I can."

"Sounds good!" Goku and Kakarot both said in unison. Goku smiled while Kakarot stuck his tongue out.

"Jinx!" Kakarot said.

Goku watched, amused, as his younger self walked into the living room with the younger Vegeta. They flopped down on the couch, Vegeta grabbed a remote control, and the television blazed to life. From that point on, both boys were oblivious to the world.

"Dumbasses," Bardock mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, that stupid TV," the elder saiyan finally put down his tools and lifted the visor from his eyes, "They sit in front of that thing for hours. Since the war ended, it's like kids nowadays don't do anything but watch TV and play video games! It's disgraceful!"

"It's progress," came Raditz' voice from the stairwell. A moment later, the long-haired teen emerged with a paper bag in his hand, "Prosperity equals laziness for most, but it can mean profit for those who have any imagination and drive to succeed."

"Where'd you hear that, boy?"

"Economics class," Raditz grinned, flicking his tail at Bardock and Goku, "What, you don't think I pay attention?"

"With your grades, you could probably stand to pay more attention," Bardock sighed, then turned to Goku. "I'm going to go get the pizza. Think you'll be OK here alone for ten minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be fine!" Goku said, "I'll just hang out with the kids, get to know them a bit more."

"Great," grabbing his wallet from the hallway table, Bardock walked out the door, "Don't let 'em wreck anything, and don't listen to anything they tell you. If they start to get rowdy, smack 'em around a bit."

"K!"

Once Bardock left, Goku turned his attention back to what the kids were doing. They were in the living room, just past a large archway connected to the dining room where Goku sat. He smiled a bit to himself as Raditz walked over to the couch and stood in front of the TV. His "older brother" had a benevolent smile on his face; maybe he wasn't so mean in this timeline, having not had the harsh experiences he'd endured in Goku's time.

"Hello there, gents!" Raditz said, still smiling broadly.

"Hey, get out of the way!" Vegeta snarled.

"That's not very nice of you," Raditz clicked his tongue, then held up the paper bag. "I was just wondering if you two would like some snacks with which to enjoy your television viewing time!"

"Snacks?" both boys instantly perked up.

"Why, yes! For just five kireks, you can have this entire bag of candy!"

"Wow, really?" Kakarot leapt up and immediately dug through his pockets, "Hold on, I think I've got some!"

"How do we know it's good?" Vegeta asked.

"It's fine," Raditz said, "It comes in wrappers. Why wouldn't it be good?"

"Here ya go!" Kakarot handed over a handful of coins, and took the bag eagerly.

"Thanks a lot," Raditz smirked and walked out of the room. He passed Goku and gave him a smirk before disappearing into the kitchen.

OK, Goku thought, maybe he hadn't changed much. He didn't like that look. But still, Raditz had to be a bit better in this timeline.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kakarot shouted from the living room, "This is the candy I had under my bed! Raditz, get back here!"

Goku sighed. Maybe not.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it! As you can probably tell, you'll start seeing a lot more of the kids' point of view as the story goes on. I also plan on writing more about Bardock, too. I try to give all of the characters equal screen time. I hope it works out! Let me know what you think! :D **


End file.
